1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of improving a sound image localization through cross-placement, and more particularly to a system of improving a sound image localization in which a second stereo system configured by a second left side speaker and a second right side speaker are cross-placed in relation to a first stereo system configured by a first left side speaker and a first right side speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In acoustics, a sound image localization refers to a stereophonic sound technology that localizes a position of a specific sound source felt by a human to a virtual position. Specifically, a 2-channel stereo system has two sound source positions but a human perceives that a sound source position is located about halfway between the positions of speakers rather than at the position of each of the speakers. Typically, such a phenomenon refers to a sound image and when the sound image is clearly perceived, it is said that the sound image localization is good.
Meanwhile, a stereophonic sound technology may be classified into a sound recording technology and a reproducing technology. Audio systems related to the reproducing technology may be classified into three types of a mono system with 1.0 channel, a stereo system with 2.0 channels, and a surround system with 2.1 or more channels.
In that event, all the audio systems except the mono system have directionalities of left and right as illustrated in FIG. 1. That is, a sound image localization is implemented which has been intended by a sound source producer assuming that left side and right side speakers are placed left and right to be symmetrical to each other in identical reflection environments and the distances from a listener to the two speakers are equal.
In that event, the sound source refers to an electrical signal of a real sound which is recorded and edited and arrives at a speaker through a reproducing device and an amplifying device as an electrical signal.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 3, under a real condition, it is nearly impossible that the reflection environments of the left and right speakers are identical and the distances from the listener to the two speakers are also exactly equal to each other. Accordingly, it is difficult to implement a correct sound image localization.
Implementation of an ambience effect has been attempted by forming a 5.1-channel surround system, a 7.1-channel surround system or the like to increase the number of speakers and by arranging the speakers three-dimensionally around a listener. However, this may not be referred to as implementation of a sound image localization in exact meaning and increasing the number of speakers makes it rather difficult to implement a sound image localization well.